


Thirty

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's birthday is coming up and he and Aiba have a small chat about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and pretty pointless, but it invaded my head at 3:00 AM and prevented me from sleeping until it was out. I hope you enjoy it and of course, happy birthday, Junface!

“Morning,” Aiba grins as he enters the green room, throwing Jun a small wave where he’s perched on the plush couch.

Jun just glares back at him over the rim of his small paper coffee cup and goes back to reading the script in his lap. Aiba’s smile grows wider as he moves past Jun to pour some for himself.

“That’s okay, Matsujun, you can talk to me when you’re ready” he says sympathetically and settles himself on the opposite end of the couch.

“Morning,” Jun finally greets him two cups of coffee later as Aiba is leafing through the production notes for his next Aiba Manabu filming.

“How is filming?” Aiba asks as he marks his spot with a sticky note and turns his full attention to Jun, ready to listen.

“It’s good. Long, but it’s nice to have something to focus on,” Jun says easily.

“Something to focus on?” Aiba snorts. “We’re in the middle of Arafes preparations, then there’s the fall tour, and oh yeah, you’re learning to tap dance with deaf kids. You definitely need something to focus on,” Aiba nods emphatically and rolls his eyes for good measure.

Jun swats at him with his script before setting it on the small coffee table and standing up to go get more coffee.

“Your birthday is soon,” Aiba tells him when Jun has returned to the couch and is settling back in.

“I know,” Jun says with a raised eyebrow.

“it’s a little weird, isn’t it? Turning 30 I mean,” Aiba elaborates at Jun’s confused look. He remembers last December and how he felt right before his own birthday.

“It’s just another number, it’s not that big of a deal,” Jun says dismissively.

But Aiba can see the brief flash of doubt in his eye, the way Jun’s hand grips the paper cup a little harder and it bends just a little.

“Mmm,” Aiba agrees distractedly as he sets his notes down on the table next to Jun’s script. He turns, watching Jun’s profile as he takes another sip of coffee and scoots a little closer to him on the couch.

“It is just another, but it’s one of those numbers that feels more significant because it's round,” Aiba says knowingly.

"Round?" Jun asks narrowing his eyes and leveling a look at Aiba.

"Yes, round," Aiba insists as he closes a few more inches of space between them. "It ends another decade of your life. But it starts a new one. So it's an end meeting a beginning. Plus it ends in zero so it's totally round!"

Jun just shrugs noncommittally and moves to retrieve his script, but Aiba scoots closer and wraps his arm around Jun’s shoulders being careful not to knock the coffee out of Jun’s hand in the process.

“You may be turning 30,” Aiba continues and tilts his head so he’s cheek to cheek with Jun, “But no matter how old you get, you’ll always be the baby of Arashi,” he finishes with a smacking kiss to Jun’s cheek.

“Gross,” Jun groans and makes a show of wiping his cheek free of Aiba’s kiss.

Aiba laughs and tucks his head under Jun’s chin as he makes himself more comfortable. “I know keeping busy keeps your mind off of things, but don’t work yourself too hard, Jun-chan, okay? We want you to stay healthy,” Aiba murmurs and feels Jun’s breath hitch at his words.

“Idiot,” Jun says gruffly.

They stay like that even after Sho comes in and takes up residence on one of the low armchairs, newspaper tucked neatly under his arm. The arrival of Sho means Nino and Ohno aren’t too far behind and soon enough they would be onstage once again.

“What’s new this morning?” Sho asks curiously as he glances at the front page.

“Jun-chan is turning 30,” Aiba replies sagely as if that explains everything.

Sho gives him a funny look and opens the paper to the International section before glancing back at the pair of them, “Well, I’ll make sure to let the staff-san know.”

Aiba hums happily and Jun rolls his eyes again.

“Morons,” Jun says on a laugh.

Sho and Aiba can’t help but agree


End file.
